The present invention relates to a technology for transmitting/processing radio information between a control terminal of a game machine body or a personal computer and a single or a plurality of operation terminals of the game machine or a controlled terminal of a peripheral device or the like of a computer system and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if applied for transmitting/receiving data between the control terminal and the controlled terminal by optical communications.
Systems for the optical communications are well known in Japanese Patent Laid-Opens Nos. 147846/1987 and 137836/1992. In these Patent Laid-Opens, there are disclosed the optical communication systems, in which a plurality of portable stations individually transmit data to a base station at a predetermined time interval after the base station have transmitted data all at once to the portable stations.
On the other hand, the data transmissions between the body of a computer device such as a personal computer (PC) and a peripheral device connected for operations with the computer device body, such as a keyboard, a mouse, a digitizer, a printer, a scanner or an HDD are realized by cable wirings. Moreover, the data transmissions between a plurality of FA machines are realized by the cable wirings. Still moreover, the data transmissions between the body of an electric game machine and an operation terminal are realized by the cable wirings. The data are transmitted between those devices by one- or two-way communications.